The Cotton Field and a Cup of Tea
by isilmar
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a simple colonial aristocrat. But, is in need of someone to work his small cotton field. He goes buys a young man who turns out to be a bit more than he bargained for.AU Colonial!ArthurxSlave!Alfred
1. First Day

The Cotten Feild and a Cup of Tea

Raiting:PG-13

Pairing(s):USUK

Warning: This contains somewhat explicit violence, strong language, slavery, racism, sexism, homophobia, domestic abuse, yaoi (boyxboy), and historical inaccuracies(probably a lot of them XP).

Summery: Arthur Kirkland is a simple colonial aristocrat. But, is in need of someone to work his small cotton field. he goes buys a young man who turns out to be a bit more than he bargained for.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any characters in it.

This is my first chapter fic! :D so i got the idea for this fic like two months ago and i just started writing it a week ago, but I'm gonna write a new chapter every couple days

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you taking mommy? Pappa? HELP, PAPPA, they're taking momma."the young boy screamed and begged as his mother, worn and sad, was drug off through the thick dusty air by angry locals. His father simply stood, shame claiming his face and regret overflowing in his eyes.<em>

_"I'm...sorry...I'm just...so sorry, i could've prevented this...I'm sorry...i couldn't save you.."he stood there, broken physically, mentally, and morally; his voice reflected his state._

_The poor young boy, brilliant sky-blue eyes were leaking in fear and confusion,"What are you talking about? We gotta save mommy, 'cmon!" He pulled at his father's pant legs trying to get a response, any response! _

_After the men that had come to take the Native American women had left, the blonde man knelt down. And, with the strongest voice he could muster, his faint voice uttered,"Son, the world is a terrible place, and you can always be the hero..." And, with that, a man came up from behind and took the boy as well. _

_"P-Pappa! Help, they're taking me too! Pappa?" the boy was carelessly tucked under the arm of the strange man, as he screamed pitifully for his father, who simply stood there, and nothing more,"PAPPA! PAPPAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>"Boy, its time to get up!" a nearly incoherent voice shouted,"Get up and get to work, your ration's are by the door!"<p>

Alfred groaned as, once again, his back was hurting and more tired than his little sleep could make up for, at least his new 'home' had some straw for him to lay on. The small room he was it was still mostly dark, since the sun was barely up. He sat up from the thin pile of straw that made up his bed and removed the thin linen blanket that was keeping him warm. He ruffled his hair in an attempt to wake up further. Golden hair messily framed his face, tanned and rough from many hours of working in the sun.

The foot steps were sounding below were from the maid that worked there, and the smell of porridge that she made wafted to his side of the room. Then the growling in his stomach told him that he should get up. As he crossed the room to his food, the floor boards creaked under his weight. He knelt down and grabbed the bowl by the door, downing it quickly. It was poorly made, although Alfred almost couldn't tell. It had been a long time since his mother cooked for him...mother...He quickly shook his head in an attempt to forget. After a very unrepresentable burp, he opened the door to be greeted by him. The other seemed surprised for a moment, apparently about to open the door as well. Then his face went hard once more, his thick eyebrows scrunched together and his emerald eyes were fierce.

"Come with me," he said with that 'I'm better than you' tone and then started down the hall. Alfred, reluctantly followed,"Your duties here are simple, maintain the field, pick the ready cotton, and feed and water the horses, understand?"

Alfred merely nodded, although he had paid little attention, his eyes were wide observing the fairly large ,nice house. It was even painted! His owner, as much as he detested recognizing him as such, was now listing the rules of the house; No running indoors, were he is not to be in during the day unless told to. No being noisy. No this, no that. Blah blah blah...

"...and food will be served at 9:00AM and 2:00PM, and lastly, you are to fetch a water bucket from the well when we need water," and with that Arthur, the master of the house, left, leaving Alfred out in the early morning light in front of a horse stable and about 2 acres of cotton.

"Great..." He grumbled at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte! Is my breakfast done?" Arthur complained from his desk on the second floor.<p>

"Yes, sir." said the middle-aged maid as she walked through the door of his office carrying a silver tray with . Her brunette hair was tied tightly in a bun, except for her bangs that were cut to only cover her forehead. She walked across the room, lined with shelves covered in books, to the desk Arthur sat at while he worked on some finances for a client. Then she sat the plate she was carrying down next to him, along with a cup of tea.

"Oh, muffins today?" he said under his breath, with the slightest hint of gratitude just before he took a sip of the tea in front of him.

"Yes, i was able to buy some elderberries in town today," she cheered, " i hope it is to your liking."

"im sure it is," he mumbled, continuing his work,"By the way, i want you to check on the new servant every hour, or so."

"Yes, sir," she nodded,"but if you don't mind me saying...i think he seems like a capable worker..."

"Capable, yes. Trust worthy, I'm not so sure," he sighed and turned his head to look out the window behind him, giving him a veiw of the field and the horse stable just in front of it, even in the dark earily morning, hcould see Alfred feeding the horses in the stable," The auctioneer said he was the bastard child of a fairly wealthy aristocrat and a savage woman...That being true, I cant trust him...Was there anything else...?"

"No, sir, I'll leave you to your work," and with that, she left Arthur's office with the silver tray under her arm.

* * *

><p>please comment and tell me what you think ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This fic will actually be continued at my new account: Yandere4pasta**

**So please continue reading it here: www . fanfiction . net / ~yandere4manga (just remove the spaces and paste it in your url box ^^)  
><strong>


End file.
